


Meet the (Evil Galra) Parents

by anonusr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, Lotor and Shiro are Space Nerds, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonusr/pseuds/anonusr
Summary: Shiro had been a bit on edge the entire car ride over. Lotor was finally introducing his Shiro to ‘Lord Zarkon, Legendary Supreme Commander of the Galra Fleets’.“You’re sure cookies are an appropriate gift for your parents? I keep feeling he’d want something… grander?”“That’s my mother’s recipe, I know he’s weak to it. And besides, you’re a fellow academy pilot, I suspect that will make this easy.”“A pilot who took his name off the top spot on the wall,” Shiro said sullenly.





	Meet the (Evil Galra) Parents

**Author's Note:**

> For error.wxve, as part of the Shiro Loves Men discord group's white day exchange. 
> 
> I am so dreadfully sorry this was late, but hopefully this is to your liking!

“I confess, I’m surprised how normal it is,” Shiro said as they pulled into the driveway, clutching the cookies he had baked. Well, Lotor had baked, really, after his third attempt resulted in charred pucks, his boyfriend had taken pity on him. 

“What were you expecting?” Lotor asked as he put the car in park.

Shiro looked at the red brick tudor house in front of them and gestured. “I’m not sure. This seems, I don’t know, less intimidating than I would have expected from the fearless Commander Zarkon? I was expecting a dreary stone building, or maybe something with iron gates, or… I don’t know, what passes for scary in Galra architecture?”

“Honestly, Galra architecture isn’t all that imposing. At least not to me, anyway. It’s only a problem if you find purple scary.” 

“I don’t think we’d be together if I did,” Shiro said with a smile as they approached the door. He was pleased to see he got a smirk in return. Shiro had been a bit on edge the entire car ride over. Lotor was finally introducing his Shiro to ‘Lord Zarkon, Legendary Supreme Commander of the Galra Fleets’. “You’re sure cookies are an appropriate gift for your parents? I keep feeling he’d want something… grander?”

“That’s my mother’s recipe, I know he’s weak to it. And besides, you’re a fellow academy pilot, I suspect that will make this easy.”

“A pilot who took his name off the top spot on the wall,” Shiro said sullenly. 

Lotor put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “As I told you, he’s had that spot for a few decades, it’s time for someone else to get the spotlight. And besides, mom told me he’s mostly over it anyway.”

“Wait, mostly?” Shiro said, his eyes going wide.

Lotor unlocked the door, “mostly, completely, small details,” he said as he walked in. It took him a moment to realize Shiro still was hovering on the other side of the threshold. Lotor walked back over and hugged him, resting his chin on Shiro’s head. “Remember, it’s up to me, not them. And I picked you. The dorky space nerd who defeated my father. Figuratively, anyway. Regardless of what happens, remember I love you, and we’ll handle it together, alright?”

Shiro blushed, but returned the hug. Lotor felt Shiro nod under his chin. 

“Good,” he said as he led Shiro inside. “Mother, father, we’re here,” he shouted.

The house was silent.

“They must be still out,” Lotor said. “Odd though - my father has a thing about promptness. I suppose we are a bit early, but still…” 

Shiro nodded absently as he took in the home. Despite the fearsome aliens that lived there, the inside of the house was incredibly mundane. The decor was minimalist, with the tables resembling simple slabs rather than anything with personality, but it didn’t feel particularly strange. The only thing notable were the lights; that seemed to have a subtle purple tint. Shiro smiled.

“I see you use the same lights as your parents.”

“I assure you that’s the only thing my place and this place have in common.”

Shiro placed a hand on the boxy gray couch. “Did you grow up here?”

“Yeah… we moved here when I was small. Dad wanted to be closer to the Garrison for work.” 

“I don’t suppose I could see your old room?” Shiro asked. Lotor smiled. 

“This way.”

* * *

Shiro looked around the room in wonder. 

“Every year, they say they’re going to make it into an office,” Lotor said, placing a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, “and I’m sure my mom would prefer it, but once you get past the grumbling dad is a bit of a sap.”

Shiro looks at the model spaceships on the shelf, and gives Lotor a pointed look. “You’ve been calling me ‘space nerd,’ for months, and all this time you’re one, too.” 

“I was one,” Lotor corrects gently. “Hard not to be when you’re dad spent most of his time up there.” Lotor paused before sitting on the bed. He quietly added, “I wanted to do all the cool things that he did.”

Shiro gave him a soft smile. Lotor smiled back, before adding, “I’m going to get teased about this for a while, aren’t I, Takashi?”

Shiro walked up to one of the shelves and blew the dust off a model before gently picking it up. “That would be a bit hypocritical of me,” Shiro said, moving to sit next to Lotor on the bed. “You know, I had this exact same model growing up.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, turning the small ship around in his hands. “I always thought the Galra ships were cooler. Though I remember this sincline model was a pain to finish. Getting the all the small parts just right so it could pivot and transform took forever, and even then it never looked as good as this. How did you do it?”

“Honestly?” Lotor smiles, “my neighbor Allura helped me with it.” 

“Wait,” Shiro smirked, “you, Lotor, asked your neighbor for help?” 

“No,” Lotor said, before petulantly adding, “she saw me working on it through my window, knocked on the door to the house, and said, and I quote, ‘your engine is on backwards.’”

Lotor was pleased Shiro was mostly successful at holding back his laughter. Mostly, anyway.

Lotor took the model before placing it on the nightstand. “You know, if you wanted to build one together… I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Shiro stopped giggling and gave him a smile, “that sounds lovely. It’s a date.”

Lotor smiled back, and leaned in for a kiss. He meant it to be chaste, and it started off that way. But Shiro was warm, and soft, and kissing him made it easy to forget the inevitably awkward luncheon with his family. He grabbed hold of Shiro’s collar as he deepened the kiss, and by the time he came up for air, Shiro was lying on his back on the bed, and Lotor was leaning over him. 

“Well… don’t you look quite good in my bed, Takashi,” Lotor said, leaning in to kiss his neck. 

“Lotor, this is your parent’s house,” Shiro said, already beginning to blush. 

Shiro gave his neck a lick as he undid the top button of Shiro’s shirt, “And your point is?”

As if in answer, they suddenly heard a deep voice, “Lotor, your mother and I are home.”

Shiro was just about to call back before he was silenced with another kiss. 

“Lotor,” Shiro said with a whine, “your parents are back.”

“We’ll be there soon enough, and it won’t be a problem as long as you can be quiet,” Lotor said, drawing him in to another kiss as his hand deftly worked open the front of Shiro’s jeans. "Besides, as proper as you act around your coworkers, I know a secret about the Garrison's golden boy... He's a bit of a slut if you know just where to..." he trailed off he bit Shiro's neck, earning him a soft moan from his boyfriend. 

Shiro moved his hand, and for a moment Lotor thought Shiro would push him away. He expected it, that Shiro would be the responsible one. The one to remind him that they shouldn’t do this. 

Instead, Shiro grabbed Lotor’s shirt, and pulled the alien into another kiss as Shiro ground his hips against Lotor’s palm. Lotor gave him a smirk. “You’re already hard… You wouldn’t have a thing for being discovered, would you, Takashi?”

Shiro threw an arm over his face to hide his blush. ‘Of course he’d pick up on that,’ Shiro thought to himself.

Lotor chuckled softly, “hey, remember how we discussed this? You’re allowed to like things Takashi” Lotor said softly gently. “Here, I’ll share something I like too,” he said as he gently took Shiro’s arm and moved it to uncover his face. “I like watching your face as you come undone. You wouldn’t deny me that, would you,” Lotor asked before firmly grasping Shiro’s cock. 

“...Jerk,” Shiro mumbled. 

“But you love me for it,” Lotor responded, before slowly moving downward. He locked eyes with Shiro, before slowly pulling out Shiro’s length, and—. 

Shiro’s fists clenched at the sheets as he felt Lotor’s warm mouth envelop his cock. No matter how many times they had done this, Shiro still found himself weak to Lotor’s mouth. As Lotor’s rough tongue ran across his dick, he felt himself shiver. His boyfriend was infuriatingly good at this. Shiro let out a small gasp he he felt Lotor begin to gently move his head. 

If it wasn’t for the lingering threat of discovery, Shiro would have been embarrassed by how quickly it was before he began thrusting into Lotor’s mouth in earnest. It was even less time before he clutched Lotor’s long hair and rasped out, “—close.”

Lotor looked up at him, and Shiro could see the mirth in his eyes as he bobbed his head up... and slammed down. Shiro felt his cock brush against the back of his throat.

Shiro did his best to stifle his cry as he came, filling Lotor’s warm mouth. Lotor watched him— enjoying the little shudders that wracked his boyfriend’s body as he continued to suck. It wasn’t until Shiro began to whimper that he stopped his ministrations

“Well, you definitely seemed to enjoy that,” Lotor said, licking his lips before tucking Shiro back into his pants. “Perhaps we should make this a standing appointment? I’d definitely be willing to visit my parents more if it works this well for you.”

Shiro did his best to give Lotor ‘A Look.’ It failed. 

“Alright, let’s get you presentable. With any luck, mother and father will just assumed we didn’t hear them come in.”

“And if they heard…”

“Well, I have the car keys in my pocket, and the door likely isn’t locked, so we can always make a break for it. Worst case, if we have to dive out the window there’s a flower bed underneath it that might cushion the fall” Lotor deadpanned. 

“...We’re screwed aren’t we?”

“Maybe,” Lotor said as he pulled Shiro up from the bed. “But this was worth it. And, as I said before, regardless of what happens, I’m with you.”

Shiro gave him a hug in reply.

“Besides, now you won’t be worried about the leaderboards.”

Shiro groaned.


End file.
